


Something to Sink Your Teeth Into

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka), TightAssets



Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Fight, NSFW Art, Playful Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/pseuds/TightAssets
Summary: Lilitu is hungry for some actual food, not this ridiculous Orlesian cuisine, but when Keaton Hawke surprises her with a perfect dinner...Well, there's something else she has a craving for.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Male Hawke/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921195
Kudos: 1





	Something to Sink Your Teeth Into

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers](https://14daysdalovers.tumblr.com/) event on Tumblr run by the ever amazing [Scharoux](https://scharoux.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Prompt featuring TightAssets' art! The prompt is #12: Crave.

Lilitu really should have known better, but she never could resist Keaton’s beaming grin.

Sometimes he reminded her of the dogs of his homeland, a mess of energy and fur, but far more fun to ride in her opinion. As it was, he was practically _bouncing_ on the balls of his feet like an overly large puppy.

He was so excited, in fact, that paying attention to where he was going had dropped far down his priority list. Not usually an issue, but one of his broad hands was covering Lilitu’s eyes, the other arm steering her with his grip around her waist. She was completely dependent on Keaton to be her eyes.

Her hip slammed into some ornate and, most likely, useless piece of Orlesian furniture.

“Fenedhis!” she swore. Her free hand flew to her hip and rubbed it surreptitiously.

Keaton at least tried to sound contrite beneath his bubbling excitement. “My bad.”

“Perhaps you should have just carried me, yes?” she asked impatiently.

Keaton’s breathy chuckle against the tip of her ear made her shiver, the sparks of desire flying down her singing nerves. “If I’d have carried you, kitten, you’d have tried to take my shirt off. If you tried to take my shirt off, I’d have thrown you over my shoulder, if I did that you’d have grabbed my ass and we’d have ended up giving the Orlesians a show.”

She smirked. “You say this as if it has happened.”

“According to Varric, it’s happened twice. Which is a shame, frankly. How he hasn’t found out about that time in Val Chevin-”

“You told me what happens in Val Chevin _stays_ in Val Chevin, ‘ma’iovru,” she scolded.

“I know the rules!” Keaton protested. Before she could express her disbelief properly, his soft tongue teased at the pointed lobe of her ear. She inhaled sharply just as Keaton’s teeth nipped gently. “ _Varric_ doesn’t.”

She squirmed against his hold as they walked. “You are teasing me,” she accused.

“A little,” Keaton admitted cheerfully, coming to a sudden stop. He pressed one brisk, affectionate kiss to the top of her head and pulled his hand away. “Surprise!”

She blinked once. Twice. They were back in her opulent quarters in Val Royeaux, far away from the cloying nobles she’d been stuck with all day. The room was lit with soft candlelight on nearly every available surface.

It illuminated the lavish spread on the table that made her stomach growl in protest. Keaton heard the noise and laughed. “What was it you said, again?”

“If I didn’t get a real meal, I would eat the next dahn’direlan who forced me to listen to their rambling,” she supplied, wriggling out of Keaton’s hold to explore the meal in front of her.

She’d spent so long surviving on pickled radishes and tiny cakes while suspiciously eyeing the ornate jello molds with vegetables floating within, mousse that tasted of fish, and ornate cardboard like loaves of meat that looked like palaces, she’d almost forgotten how good a simple stew smelled.

Keaton hadn’t forgotten loaves of fresh flatbread spread with herbs and fresh cheese, fresh fruit dipped in cream, and miraculously even the spicy tang of something she didn’t know the name of, but recognized from Dorian’s constant attempts to season their food in Skyhold.

“As much as I wouldn’t mind you murdering an Orlesian, I prefer to be the one you’re sinking your teeth into.” Keaton swaggered past her, grabbing both a tray of deliciously ripe, red strawberries and a bowl of freshly whipped cream.

“How did you know I wanted those?” she asked, jerking her head at the fruit.

Keaton winked and her stomach tightened with a sudden rush of desire. He was the very picture of a warrior rogue. Large, grinning from ear to ear, eyes flashing with wicked amusement. “Kitten, I _always_ know what you crave.”

She let her eyes trail from his handsome face down the tight shirt, unbuttoned just as far as Varric’s to show off his own delectable chest hair. Then, pointedly, she swept them lower over the thick thighs and muscled calves hardly hidden by his tight pants. “I think I am craving dessert.”

Keaton’s smile took on the same hunger she felt, but it _certainly_ wasn’t for the delicious spread on the table. He held out the bowl slyly. “Strawberries first?” he asked.

She didn’t answer. Instead she reached for her blouse and yanked the fine, expensive silk over her head so forcefully a shiny, pearlescent button fell to the ground. Keaton’s eyes flew to her chest _immediately_. Lilitu couldn’t help but be gratified.

“Bed first,” she decreed, “but bring the berries.”

Keaton’s low rumble of laughter sent sparks flying up her spine. He sauntered away towards the grandiose bed, bounty in his hands, while Lilitu unlaced her breeches.

What happened next was _purely_ Keaton’s fault. Her bear cub knew what he was doing as he walked. Her eyes dropped to his fine, firm Ferelden ass and Lilitu had two brief flashes of thought.

The first, of course, was that they just didn’t make them like that in Orlais.

The second was the irresistible urge to smack it.

She flung herself at Keaton’s back with _almost_ enough force to make him drop her requested fruits. He made a soft sound of protest, but wasn’t quick enough to stop her from clambering up his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, and sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

He hissed, body jerking, but the sound quickly trained off into a moan. “Lilitu, kitten, you’re _killing_ me.”

“Good,” she muttered as she pulled away, soothing the marks her teeth left. “Isalan alas’nira aron fen’en.”

“We have to get to a _bed_ first,” Keaton protested while her arms snuck around his chest and began to deftly unbutton his own silk shirt.

Lilitu snorted. “You know we do not.”

From the corner of her eye she saw Keaton’s lips twitch beneath his beard. “You’ve got me there.”

Her nails raked down his chest, tangling in the coarse hair, and she nipped at his neck to show that she very much had him _exactly_ where she wanted him. He shuddered beneath her touch, coming undone already, and she smiled victoriously.

“The rug looks very comfortable,” he rasped.

Lilitu tipped her chin up to whisper in his ear. “We should test it, yes?”

The only warning was the sound of the platter of fruit falling to the ground. In a show of strength frankly enough to make any woman throw her smalls across the room, Keaton dislodged her from his back and tossed her over his shoulder.

Lilitu fell to the plush, ornate rug with laughter ringing in her throat. Keaton looked down at her, radiating smugness, still holding the bowl of whipped cream in one large hand.

“Problem, kitten?” he asked, dipping a finger in the cream. He brought it to his lips and _slowly_ licked it clean before sucking the whole thing into his mouth in a manner clearly intended to be arousing.

Luckily, Lilitu was surrounded by small, tiny projectiles. Holding eye contact, she plucked one of the fallen berries from the carpet and took one juicy, single bite. Then, with unfailing accuracy, she lobbed it right at Keaton’s forehead. It bounced harmlessly off and to the side. “I said to bring the berries, not throw them.”

Keaton’s rumbled laughter echoed in the room and down deep into her bones, warming her from the inside out. He deposited the bowl of cream back on the table before dropping to his knees, reaching for her breeches. “I guess I’ll have to make it up to you.”

She lifted her hips and allowed the sweet triumphant glow of a successful seduction wash over her. “Yes, you will.”

Keaton dropped his lips to her bare stomach, the scratch of his beard across her skin igniting the inferno in her blood. “It’ll be my _pleasure_.”

Oh it would _certainly_ be his pleasure. She allowed him to brush his lips down her abdomen as he slowly undressed her, pressing more frenzied and heated kisses to the delicate flesh of her thighs. His lips dressed her vallaslin like a map, his tongue following the delicate curves with enough care to drive her to the brink.

It was a test of her will to wait until he finished his task. The second he discarded her pants over one broad shoulder she tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged. “Come here,” she ordered.

Keaton obliged with another breathless chuckle that ghosted over her skin. He only paused once, to nuzzle the valley between her breasts, his teeth catching the skin in a soft nip that he immediately soothed. She growled and pulled at his hair more insistently.

Blue eyes sparkled with mischief, looking right at her while his tongue licked at the hard point of her nipple. She hissed low in her throat, watching as his soft lips fastened around it.

The sensation went right to her gut like a blade, sharp and intense. Lilitu nearly ripped the hair from Keaton’s head as she yanked him up her body. Their lips crashed together in a kiss more teeth and feral _need_ than tender.

Her legs hooked around his waist. She rolled her hips against the laces of his own breeches, seeking the friction to ignite her simmering desire into full flame. Keaton wrenched away from her just enough to whisper against her lips. “Eager, kitten?”

If he was less distracted, it would not have worked. His massive bulk was immovable when he set his mind to it, a fact she enjoyed. There was nothing as arousing as this man, _her_ man, standing tall against any foe.

But since he was lost in the lure of her body, he fell victim to her strength easily. She tightened her grip on his waist and shoved, rolling with the momentum. Keaton sprawled onto the carpet with a soft ‘oomph’ and Lilitu straddled him above, victorious.

Truly, the only thing _more_ arousing than fighting beside him was having her warrior beneath her.

Which meant it was her turn to feast upon him. She ripped his shirt open, scattering the buttons she hadn’t quite managed to undo into every far corner of the room. She took only a moment to push it from his shoulders and to the floor below. His broad hands settled on her waist while she ran her hands through the thick hair of his chest. His muscles rippled beneath her teasing explorations while she circled lower and lower.

“I told you,” Lilitu stated, tracing the waistband of his breeches with her fingertips. “I am _starving_.”

She kept her eyes on his while she _slowly_ undid his laces. He groaned, the back of his head hitting the carpet, while her fingers teased his thick length through the fabric. His fingers dug into her skin while she slowly rolled his pants down his thick thighs.

“I thought you were _starving_ ,” he rasped.

Her predatory smile was reflected back in his eyes. “And now I am savoring, yes?”

It took a moment to rid him of his pants and have him gloriously bare beneath her. She smirked and trailed her eyes over his hard muscles, the scars decorating his skin. He was in truth a feast, and far better than the one on the table.

She resumed her position over top his splayed form. Her thin fingers wrapped around his cock and slowly stroked over the velvet skin. His breath escaped his chest in a great rush.

“Ma’iovru…” she cooed. “Are you hungry too?”

“For you?” Beneath the careful lightness of his voice, she could hear his control fraying. “ _Always_.”

She leisurely rolled her hips, allowing his cock to slide through her slick folds. The feel of him against her clit made her own breath catch. She chased it with methodical deliberation, feeling Keaton vibrating beneath her with need while she stalked her pleasure.

“Lilitu…” he growled, his big hands trying to force her into a desperate race to the finish. The warning in his voice only ignited her desire to push further. She leaned rrdown, pressing her lips to his jaw while she guided Keaton’s length to her entrance.

His hips bucked up, but she withdrew until he settled back down. It was _her_ hand that guided his cock into her, achingly slowly, feeling it stretch and fill her. When she finally felt him _fully_ seated in her she scratched her nails up his chest.

“For the love of Andraste, _move_ ,” Keaton begged, dragging her hips forward.

Her own breath caught in her throat. She swore she could feel him in every inch of her, her nerves singing. The urge to give in, to take him _fast_ and hard, was almost overwhelming. Still, she shook her head and rocked forward slowly. Keaton moaned beneath her.

“Patience, vhenan,” she whispered, rising up only to slide back down with the same smooth, sinful pace.

He gritted his teeth together while she continued her merciless drive to undo him. He trembled and bucked beneath her, but she couldn’t be distracted. Her own pleasure rose to a fever pitch simply watching him losing himself beneath her. The coiled strength beneath her _barely_ held in check.

She shifted her angle to drive him inside her just right. Her own eyes closed while the sparks caught fire inside her core. She bit her lip to stop her own desperate moans from joining Keaton’s, her nails scratching down his body, his fingers on her ass urging her on.

The inferno caught and she shouted her pleasure to the muraled ceiling, her hips jerking while she rode out her orgasm on Keaton’s cock, pulling at the hair on his chest and desperately seeking his lips with hers.

She found them just before his strength turned against her. In a moment she was on her back once more, her legs bracketing his hips. His first rough thrust stole a sharp cry from her mouth.

“That’s my kitten,” Keaton snarled, setting a pace almost brutal. “Maker do I love you.” She could do nothing but whimper while he took her. His laugh was full of arousal and victory, but Lilitu needed to have the last word.

Even if that last word was merely sinking her teeth into his muscled shoulder while he swore and growled and trembled above her with desperate desire. His hips jerked, stuttered, and then he was filling her with scalding hot seed.

He rode it out and she clung to him, releasing him only to kiss the marks she’d left while he panted above her. For a moment she could hear nothing but her heartbeat and his rapid breathing.

Then he smiled, soft at the edges, down at her.

“Well,” he started. “Now _I_ need a sandwich.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fine Dwarven Peen Crafts Direct from Pornzammar with love at: [@tightassets](https://tightassets.tumblr.com/) and [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
